Yo seré una Vocaloid!
by Koolkat97
Summary: Esta historia se trata de Miku Hatsune. Donde se muda a una escuela en Japón lla mado "Vocaloid High". Miku quiere convertirse en la #1 Vocaloid y para eso tiene que pasar por unas pequeñas aventuras con sus nuevos amigos...Se que esta algo aburrido el Summary pero...¿les gustaria pasar a leer?


Historia: Yo seré una Vocaloid!

Capitulo 1: ¡El comienzo!

Autora **(osea yo)**: Bueno...En "Todo esto nos pasó a los seis" dije que haría una historia de los Vocaloids *o* lo cual comenzare en esta historia...voy a explicar brevemente **(pero bien breve para no relevar nada xD)** bueno...La personaje principal será mi favorita Vocaloid lo cual se llama Miku Hatsune. Ella se mudó a Japón para estudiar y convertirse en una Diva o Vocaloid **(como quieran llamarle)**. En la escuela "Vocaloid High", Ella conocerá a sus amigos, rivales, tal vez su verdadero amor **(¡DIJE TAL VEZ! ¿No soy tan cursi okay? XD okno, les estaría mintiendo pero tal vez lo encuentre :3)** y también descubrirá secretos, misterios y tendrá muchas aventuras! X3 jijijijiji ¡Bueno hasta aquí los dejo! ¡Disfruten y Comenten!

En una mañana cálida y deslumbrante en Japón, en una habitación se encuentra una chica con el cabello azul turquesa **(si se puede decir así, ya que veo muchos que le cambian el color de cabello xD) **sus sabanas la arropaba desde los pies hasta la cintura. Su camisa tenia escrito un "Love Music" en color blanco con el fondo en rojo **(¿raro no?)** su cabello suelto y alborotado le cubría algunas partes del cuerpo. En ese momento, tocan la puerta.

-¡Oye, Miku! ¡Levantate que se te hará tarde!-dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

La susodicha se levanta algo molesta.

-¡Oni-chan! ¡Es muy temprano para que me levantes un domingo!-dijo Miku agarrando la sabana y cubriéndose la cabeza.

-¡No me hagas entrar! ¡Y además hoy no es domingo, dormilona!-dijo su hermano **(para aquellos que no sabían que "Oni-chan" o "Oni-san" es hermano mayor...y "Ni-san" o "Ni-chan" es hermano menor)**.

-Estoy muy cansada, Mikuo-dijo Miku aun en la cama.

Mikuo abre la puerta y se acerca a la cama donde esta su hermana. Mikuo pone una sonrisa y la tira de la cama.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso duele!-dijo Miku en el suelo adolorida.

-¡Mira eso, ni siquiera estas lista para ir a la escuela!-dijo Mikuo enojado.

-¿Escuela? ¿De que estas hablando? Te dije que hoy es- espera...un momento-dijo Miku viendo la hora.

-¿Lunes?-dijo Mikuo con los brazos cruzados.

-¡OH POR DIOS!-dijo Miku tomando la ropa escolar y corriendo al baño.

Mikuo comienza a reír a carcajadas y se le acerca al reloj.

-Menos mal que cambie la hora anoche-dijo Mikuo poniendo el reloj en su lugar.

-Aun son las 6:15 a.m.-dijo Mikuo mirando su reloj.

-¡Ya estoy lista!-dijo Miku saliendo del baño.

-Vamos-dijo Mikuo saliendo de la puerta.

-Claro-dijo Miku y salio.

Cuando ambos bajaron encontraron a la madre de ellos cocinando.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya la levante!-dijo Mikuo sentándose en la mesa **(no literalmente xD)**.

-¿El desayuno esta listo?-dijo Miku.

-Si, querida.-dijo la madre sirviendo el desayuno en los platos.

Miku toma 2 platos, le da uno a Mikuo y se sienta a su lado.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-dijeron Mikuo y Miku.

-¡Cielo! ¡Ya la comida esta lista!-grito la madre.

-Ya voy!-respondió el padre.

Después de varios minutos, el padre de los hermanos baja un poco sucio.

-¿Papá, volviste a reparar la ducha?-dijo Miku.

-Si, princesa. Aun le falta una pieza-dijo el padre.

-Debe ser el tubo, estaba oxidado-dijo Mikuo.

-Me ayudaras cuando regresen-dijo el padre.

-Bueno, avancen que llegaran tarde-dijo la madre.

Mikuo se levanta y lleva el plato a su madre.

-Me van a venir a buscar-dijo Mikuo.

-¿Y yo que, Oni-chan?-dijo Miku.

-Vienes conmigo-dijo Mikuo tomando el plato de Miku.

De repente, tocaron la puerta principal. **(adivinen quien es w)**

-¿Me pregunto quien será?-dijo la madre.

-Creo que sé quien es-dijo Mikuo abriendo la puerta.

Cuando abre la puerta, muestra a un chico de la misma edad de Mikuo **(yo les daría unos 18 o 19 a ambos en mi historia)** tenía el cabello rojo, los ojos del mismo color y con el mismo uniforme pero en color rojo y negro.

-¡Hola!-dijo el chico.

-¡Akaito Shion!-dijo Mikuo.

-Con tan solo decir mi nombre me basta, Mikuo-dijo Akaito.

-¿Donde esta tu hermano?-dijo Mikuo.

-Decidió irse solo-dijo Akaito.

-Que pena-dijo Mikuo.

-¿Por que preguntas por él?-dijo Akaito.

-Te lo diré en clase-dijo Mikuo.

-Vamos que llegaremos tarde-dijo Miku acercándose a ambos.

Akaito la mira de arriba a bajo y luego sonríe.

-Eh, Akaito-dijo Mikuo llamando su atención.

-Dime, Hatsune-dijo Akaito.

-Deja de ver a mi hermana así, que no es una cualquiera-dijo Mikuo.

-¡Oye, solo la miraba por que se parecen!-dijo Akaito moviendo sus manos **(ya saben...tipo anime xD)**.

-Ejem...¿Olvidan la hora que es?-dijo Miku comenzando a caminar.

-Vale, vale-dijeron los chicos caminando.

Al llegar a la escuela, Miku se fija en la emblema escolar **(lo cual que esta en una pared...cerca de las oficinas administrativas)**.

-¿Vocaloid...High?-dijo Miku.

-Así es Miku. Esta será la escuela donde estarás asistiendo-dijo Akaito.

-¿Estaré en el mismo grupo que ustedes?-pregunto Miku.

-En realidad...no, nosotros estamos en un grado superior-respondió Akaito.

-Oh, pero los estaré viendo en la hora del recreo entonces-dijo Miku.

-Exacto-dijo Akaito.

-Oye, Shion. ¿Ese no es tu hermano?-dijo Mikuo señalando a un chico parecido a Akaito solo que tenía el cabello azul, los ojos del mismo color y el uniforme azul y blanco.

-Ahora que lo dices...si, ese es Kaito-dijo Akaito viendo que se le acercaban unos gemelos rubios.

-¿Kaito?-susurro Miku.

Sus ojos tomaron un brillo al verlo. Mikuo vio la reacción de Miku y se enojo un poco **(si, está celoso ****¬¬)**. Akaito se fijo en los hermanos y puso una sonrisa perversa.

-¡HEY! ¡KAITO!-grito Akaito captando la atención de todos y la de Kaito.

Kaito camino a ellos, junto a los gemelos rubios, con una sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo Kaito moviendo su mano.

-Hola, Kaito-dijo Mikuo.

-Hola, Kaito-kun-dijo Miku con una sonrisa.

-Hola...eh...Miku-dijo Kaito.

Ambos se miran y tomaron un brillo al instante **(Awww...¿Saben lo que significa, eh? xD)**.

-¡Hermanito! Para la próxima te vendrás con nosotros-dijo Akaito poniéndole un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kaito.

-Tenía que hablar con Meiko-dijo Kaito.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-dijo Akaito.

-Le gusto pero no me atrae, ella intenta de conquistarme con su cuerpo...pero no me atraen las chicas así-dijo Kaito.

-Hay hermanito... ¿Cuándo aprenderás?-dijo Akaito.

-Mikuo, ¿Quienes son esos dos?-susurra Miku viendo a los dos rubios.

-¿Ah? ¿Ellos? No lo se. Oye, Kaito. ¿Quienes son tus amigos?-dijo Mikuo.

-¿Ellos? Ellos son Rin y Len Kagamine, son unos amigos míos desde peques-dijo Kaito.

La chica tenía el cabello corto y rubio, ojos azules y el mismo uniforme que Miku pero en amarillo **(el de Miku es de color Azul Turquesa al igual el de Mikuo...olvide mencionar eso)**. El chico tenía una coleta rubia**(también su cabello es corto cuando no tiene la coletilla xD)** ojos del mismo color y el uniforme igual al de los chicos pero en amarillo.

-Un placer en conocerlos, yo soy Rin-dijo la rubia.

-Y yo soy Len, bienvenidos a nuestra escuela-dijo el rubio.

-Mi nombre es Miku y el de mi hermano es Mikuo-dijo Miku.

-¿Qué tal?-dijo Mikuo saludando a los gemelos.

-Un placer-dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Y díganme...¿En que grupo están?-dijo Len.

-Eh...yo no...-dijo Miku.

-Está en nuestro grupo-dijo Kaito interrumpiéndola.

-¡Oh genial! Así nos conoceremos mejor-dijo Rin.

-Rin, la puedes asustar-dijo Len con una cota estilo anime.

-Me tienen que conocer por como soy, no por como quieren que sea-dijo Rin.

El timbre suena y todos van a sus aulas.

-¡Nos vemos, Oni-san!-dijo Miku caminando con Kaito, Rin y Len.

-Adiós, Miku-dijo Mikuo caminando con Akaito a otra dirección.

Los cuatro fueron dentro del aula **(los Kagamine estaban al frente y los otros estaban atrás)** lo cual que decía "A-2" en la entrada.

-¿Es este?-pregunto Miku.

-Si, aquí es-dijo Len.

Miku se asombro al entrar y ver a diferentes personas dentro hablando y haciendo de las suyas **(ya se imaginaran lo que hacen xD)**. En ese momento, Kaito fue abrazado por una castaña de cabello corto con el uniforme en color rojo mal puesto **(ya saben, la corbata hecho un nudo, la camisa algo abierta y esas cosas ****¬¬*****)**.

-¡Kaito! ¿Ya decidiste?-dijo la castaña.

-Meiko, ya te dije que mi respuesta es no-dijo Kaito.

-¿Pero por que? ¿Acaso tienes una novia?-dijo Meiko.

-En realidad...-dijo Kaito pero Miku se le acerco.

-Etto...¿Kaito-kun?-dijo Miku tocando sus dedos indices **(como hace Hinata cuando esta nerviosa)**.

-Dime, Miku-dijo Kaito.

-¿Pu-puedo sen-sentarme a tu la-lado? ¿Ya que no con-conozco a nadie?-dijo Miku sonrojada.

-Claro, no hay problema-dijo Kaito.

Meiko estaba enojada, se fijo que ambos tenían un brillo en sus ojos y eso la hizo enfurecer más.

-¡_Esta chava no me gusta para nada! ¡ME QUITARA A MI HOMBRE! Y no se lo permitiré! ¡Por eso me llamo Meiko Sakine!_-pensó Meiko riéndose.

-¿Meiko-san, de que se ríe?-pregunto una chica con el cabello verde y ojos del mismo color y su uniforme también era verde.

-Nada, Gumi. Yo y mis loqueras-dijo Meiko apenada.

Autora **(osea yo)**: Bueno...hasta aquí lo dejare...ya conocieron a varios personajes, como a Miku, Mikuo, Akaito, Kaito, Rin, Len, Meiko y Gumi **(aun que no puse mucho sobre Gumi y Meiko) **Todavía me faltan personajes en que presentar pero ya verán como seguiré haciendo esto al igual en mi otro fanfic. Denme sus opiniones ya que es muy importante para mi. Espero que hallan disfrutado y que comenten como les pareció. Besos.

Att: Kitty


End file.
